


Perfect to Instruction

by Iurien



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance, Scandal, Toxic fans, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iurien/pseuds/Iurien
Summary: Oksana Ioannidou is just your average worker in Metro Division of Vinyl City- A receptionist for a walk-in clinic, doesn’t perform any arts whatsoever, has so little friends she can count them on one hand...No one to call home about, that’s for certain.Their world careens in a whole new direction when they manage to capture the eye of one of NSR’s megastars, Eloni from 1010. He doesn’t seem so concerned with it, but what happens if the media finds out a star, whose career is built on being dateable, is actively trying to court a fan? The answer lies only in finding out for themselves...Oksana wishes they hadn’t won that ticket at all, sometimes.
Relationships: Green | Eloni (No Straight Roads)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Cringe Time, my friends. Yes, I really did start an OC/Canon fanfic, and yes there is more to come. Though I am liable to drop this once my huperfixation burns out, so be prepared...If that’s the case, I can post the outline of the story, just for closure! 
> 
> Without further ado-

“So, are you ready for tonight?” Came the voice of my friend Crys over the phone, sounding more chipper than ever. It made sense, after all, we’ve been waiting for this night for months.

“Of course I am- I even have the outfit already picked out. I took the day off- I had vacation left over, so I figured why not?” I replied, cell pressed to my ear as I went about laying everything for tonight on my bed. I counted my purse, phone, backup charger, outfit, shoes, and earplugs before my friend replied. There was an equal amount of rustling static on her end- She must be doing the same thing I am.

“Oh, cool! That works out then, I wanted to see if we could come over to your place before we leave. We should probably eat before we go there, and I know you have that awesome casserole in the fridge…” She trailed off, and I scoffed, rolling my eyes even though she couldn’t see it. 

“Of course you’d want to capitalize on that- Whatever, y’all can come over, just don’t wreck my clean living room.” I smiled and continued putting everything together, searching my closet for a spare coat in case the night was a chilly one. Despite what I just said to Crys, I threw random objects that were in my way haphazardly behind me onto the floor. It could be cleaned later- Nobody would be seeing my bedroom anytime soon anyway. Over the line, I could hear Crys open and close various makeup cases in her bathroom. The acoustics were amazing in there…

“Great, thanks! I’ll let the girls know. We’ll be there in 30!” After that, Crys hung up. I sighed, pulling the phone away from the wedge between my shoulder and ear, throwing it on the bed with a bounce. I looked at the item spread, hoping I was prepared for anything. I was always told I’m the mom friend, after all. Either way...

This was gonna be a great night!

—

We ate, we did last minute touches, and we bounced. Loaded up in my tiny sedan, the girls and I drove to the venue a little earlier than expected. Crys, the friend I called earlier, took shotgun. Natasha, our resident boxer-slash-gym enthusiast, took backseat with our two other friends, one of which consisted of Emma, a science nerd who sported black hair and eyes just as calming as the night sky she studied. The last was Aurora, a by-the-books kind of person who fittingly worked at a bookstore full time. The five of us were thicker than thieves, having been friends since early childhood. We were each other’s support system in each time of need, and there was nothing we wouldn’t do for each other. Crys has always joked that she’d help any one of us hide a body, if need be...I think it’s a little morbid, but touching nonetheless.

Finally the venue came into view. Even though we arrived early, the parking lot was still almost full, and we had to settle for a space near the back. That’s fine, the walk wasn’t too bad, it was the oncoming drivers we had to worry about. Metro Division wasn’t known for its well-behaved drivers. Natasha threw her hands behind her head, walking backwards in front of us. I laughed- She was going to trip, just watch. 

“Man, I can’t believe we left a whole hour early and STILL couldn’t find a front parking space! What a waste of time then!” Natasha complained, pursing her full lips in a pout. 

“Hah, well, at least we didn’t have to park at a local business two blocks away. That’s what a lot of people end up having to do if they’re not lucky!” Aurora piped up. 

“Well...I guess you’re right. Still, I hate having to walk this far.” Natasha turned back around to walk properly. 

She wasn’t wrong- But we got into the line and then out of it for the same amount of time as it took to get there. This was pretty tame for the concert we were attending. Usually, things like this would be sold out for months in advance, lines would be out the door, security called in for crazy fans- I got the back of my hand stamped with one of those invisible ink tattoos as I was admitted past the gates and directed through to the seating areas with my friends.

Crys pulled ahead and jumped excitedly in front of the four of us. “We’re here, baby! We are now officially attending 1010’s anniversary concert!” Crys exclaimed while running down the line of seats to her assigned number. We all followed suit, laughing at her zaniness. In honesty, we were all feeling just as jazzed about this as her...But she had some impulse control problems, so this was normal. “Calm down, you’ll bring the roof down with you!” Natasha quipped, but kept laughing anyway, even as Crys blew a raspberry at her.

We all found our seats and played the waiting game. The concert hall wasn’t as big as 1010’s usual ones- In fact, they usually performed at outside venues because they accommodated more people. This time though for whatever reason they picked an indoor venue, and for an anniversary no less. Maybe they wanted a smaller turnout this time, as opposed to what they do every year? Really it was just celebrating their anniversary of becoming a boy band, but it was still a pretty big occasion compared to their every day gig. In any case, a smaller turnout meant better crowd control, and after a few fans got out of hand last year...I’m sure they don’t want a repeat.

Suddenly, the lights illuminating the stadium dimmed off, and the stage lit up, causing the fans to already erupt in a roar of applause and cheers. 1010 wasn’t even on stage yet and everybody was going crazy...I stuffed the earplugs into my ears- I didn’t want to go deaf tonight. Most of the people stood up as it looked like 1010 was finally coming on stage, but I could barely see over the sea of fans, even when I stood up on my toes. Curse being short.

I cheered anyway, and listened to their first song start.

—

I was extremely giddy from the high of 1010’s now concluded concert.

They performed so many songs, it’s a wonder they didn’t drop from exhaustion. Robots or not, they had to run out of energy sometime, right? Apparently not, as they performed for so long that I lost count of the songs and the time. It wasn’t until they thanked the fans and did their end card that I was jolted out of my adrenaline haze, and even then it took me a while to process that the intercom was announcing for VIP members to stay behind for a meet-and-greet with the members of 1010. Suddenly, I remembered-

“Oh, guys, I got a VIP!” I turned to Crys and the others as I shouted this over the noise of the crowd, a smile wide on my face. The girls just looked at me as if I grew a second head- What was that for? “What? What’s wrong? Is there something on my clothes?” I picked at my outfit, which consisted mostly of form fitting black leggings and a halter top.

“Uhh, yeah! You got a VIP pass? Do you know how expensive those things are? How did you even get one?!” Natasha exclaimed, taking me by the shoulders and shaking me. I put my hands on hers to stop her. 

“Oh, I got it in a raffle at my job. I didn’t even think I’d win when I put in that dinky little piece of paper with my name on it...Anyway, they’re calling for VIP now, I gotta go!” I hugged each of them in their still-surprised stupor, and bounded off down the aisles towards the designated waiting line. 

I stood there in line, jittery as all hell. I was about to meet 1010! One of NSR’s megastars, a revolutionary of its time...Ok, calm down…They were just singers, robots even, maybe they weren’t even that interesting to meet in person? Wait, then that would just be disappointing...Why am I even thinking like that? Just act normal. They’re people, just like me and my friends. It would be rude to assume otherwise just because they’re robots- An A.I. personality is still a personality. I calmed down for the most part when the attendant finally called me forward, the rest of the line in front of me already having disappeared a good hour later. It was time to meet 1010. 

I waited for them to pull back the queue barrier, before walking down the hall towards their dressing room. I came up to a door with two security guards on either side of it. The door had a large golden star plaque that read “1010” in big, bold, engraved letters. I was definitely in the right place...One of the guards nodded at me as I showed the pass that was slung around my neck on a lanyard, and they opened the door to let me through. 

As soon as I crossed into the room, I was assaulted with the smell of what I could best describe as electricity. It was a fairly simple, modernistic dressing room with 5 wall mounted desks with matching mirrors and chairs. There were lights mounted everywhere for perfect visibility, some lights even built into the molding along the floor. It was a fairly large room, fitting more than just the desks and actually had an entire living room set, with a wall mounted flatscreen on the opposite side to the mirrors. The wall opposite to the door was actually just floor to ceiling windows, giving an amazing view of the sloping Metro Division landscape below. Everything in here was white, some black pieces to contrast it, but still mostly a soft off-white. Strewn about the three couches were the members of 1010, the leader of which was Rin, who stood up to greet me-

HOO boy, he is tall.

The rest of the members stood up too. Scratch that, they’re all tall. Easily 8ft or so. How did I not notice how tall they all were? They’re twice my height! They just looked so normal on stage, I guess I didn’t think much of it...I shake my head mentally to rid myself of those thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to be focusing on such small, but technically large, details, I was in the presence of megastars! I smiled and waved, fully expecting the same detached greeting, but Rin surprised me by offering an even wider smile and a handshake. Stunned but not giving up the opportunity, I shook his hand, following suit with the four others just as enthusiastically. Their hands were surprisingly warm, for being made of metal.

“Hi there, nice to meet you, our lovely lady of the night! What’s your name?” Rin said with a wink, his usual flirty tactics already showing through. I laughed, not really affected by it. I never liked them for that part, even though 1010 had a reputation for pandering to the fangirls. 

“Oksana. It’s great to meet you.” I said simply.

“Well, Oksana, thank you for being here today! I trust you enjoyed the concert?” Rin replied.

“I did! It was great- I can’t believe you guys can sing and dance for that long! I really admire all the effort you put into every song.” I chirp, glancing between all the members like an excited puppy. Zimelu and Purl-Hew of course didn’t really smile too much after the initial greeting, I guess they had to keep up their ‘badboy’ and ‘chill’ personas. Haym and Eloni were still bubbly as ever, though, and I took a longer look at Eloni than anyone else. He’s my favorite, after all, even if the majority of the fandom would say otherwise.

“Well, we do what we can for our adoring fans. After all, fans like you are the reason we do this.” Rin spoke again. He really did talk the most of all five, which made sense considering he’s the leader. I couldn’t help but glance at Eloni again, and I think he noticed this time. I looked back at Rin, hoping I didn’t make him feel uncomfortable or something.

Each member took relatively short turns talking with me, only having so much time to commit to each individual that had a VIP pass, which had no seating priorities for the concert and was purely a talking privilege. After each one answered a couple questions of my own, they signed a poster I had brought along. Rin’s talk was all about being a leader and dance routines, Zimelu talked about chasing his brothers for being annoying and what life was like at home, and Purl-Hew I actually did most of the talking...Haym was excited and asked ME questions actually, and Eloni...Well. I actually came up to Eloni last. His brothers quickly got quiet as I walked up to the green team member, and he seemed pretty nervous as well...I’d never seen any of them get nervous before, his entire body was tense and it wasn’t due to being made of metal. It was almost like he was ready for...Disappointment? Oh...It made sense all of a sudden. 

Eloni was never the most liked member of the boyband, and in fact was often overlooked in favor of one of the more ‘desirable’ boys, like Rin or Zimelu. Rumor had it that he still has yet to receive a single fan letter, despite being on the team for just as long as any of them. I can’t imagine the kind of effect that may have on someone to constantly be pushed aside and forgotten for seemingly no reason…They must all be expecting me to act like all the other fans, who would scoff and skip over him during fan meetups and go straight for the others without so much as a second thought. These were the same fans who would put Eloni down for being the ‘odd one out,’ and ‘weird.’ I don’t want to be like them. I actually like Eloni. He was so funny and quirky, how could I not? Sure he may not have the same degree of flirty personality as the others have, but he’s got a charm all his own. 

I make it a point to smile warmly up at him, offering up the poster for him to sign this time. My neck practically broke trying to look all the way up to see his face...He seemed to perk up a little bit though, taking the marker and signing his name onto it in cute, wavy writing. “Thanks!” I said. He gave the pen back and I rolled the poster up. He seemed to think that was the end of the interaction, since he stepped back a little with a tight smile, giving me space to back out of the meeting in what must be practiced ease. Oh hell no, I was not allowing this.

“So, what’s your favorite part of being part of 1010?” I asked, and his cute dotted eyebrows flew up in surprise. He stuttered for a second, before clearing his throat and answering.

“Oh, I guess that would be coming up with the songs! I like getting creative with the meaning behind it all, y’know?” He scratched the back of his head, his smile wider now but still nervous. I was making progress!

“Oh, so do you do most of the lyrics then?” I continued. 

“Yeah! Zimelu doesn’t like to write them, and Haym can’t sit still long enough to think of them.” The mentioned two brothers shot him a look. I still laughed.

“That’s so cool! I’m a bit of a writer myself, though I mostly do poems.” 

“Oh, that’s awesome, do you have any you could show me?” He seemed genuinely engaged now, a lot more relaxed too.

“Oh, sorry, I actually don’t keep any on my phone, I keep them all in a notebook. A little old fashioned, but it’s what I prefer, so...Maybe one day I’ll make them digital copies.” I keep going, trying to bring him out of his shell. I really wanted this to be a positive experience for him and me both!

“Aw, well maybe I’ll come across your work one day! I’m sure it’s great stuff.” His smile was so cute...

“Hey, I actually wanted to let you know…” Eloni paused, straightening back up and seeming more tense than ever. 

“Y-yeah…?” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his brothers tense as well. I shuffled my feet, now was the time. Time to let him know how I really feel…!

“You’re my favorite 1010 member!” I exclaimed, ducking my head and squeezing my eyes shut, frowning as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Why was I so nervous about this? Why would that be such an outlandish thing to tell him? Well, I knew why. He was no one’s favorite, and as much as I feared being called a liar, I still wanted to see if he could believe me. Maybe I should have sent a fan letter before this…For a while I heard nothing around me, and I chanced a glance up at him.

He looked...Awestruck. That was good, right?

“You...R-really? Your favorite? You’re not joking...Right?” His voice sounded so small in that moment, and my heart broke a little for him. I smiled again, hoping it would reassure him a little better.

“Of course I’m not joking. You’ve been my favorite since I found out about 1010, and I’m really happy I get to finally meet you! If I’m being honest here, I’ve dreamt about this moment for longer than I’d like to admit…” Another nervous giggle escaped from me without permission, and wrung my hands behind my back. Man, I sounded so cheesy and generic. Surely Eloni wasn’t taking this seriously?

Another look up confirmed that yes, yes he was taking this seriously. He had stars in his eyes, and was smiling wider than I’d seen him do all night. He looked like he was having trouble speaking out of excitement instead of anxiety this time.

“That’s...Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me, I really appreciate you being my fan!” Eloni quickly said, bringing his hands to his chest in excitement as he bent down a little. “Would you...Would you like a piggyback ride? Can we take a wefie? Is there anything else you want me to sign for you?” The questions just came out as a barrage, clearly not having been used to this from fans, and I was more than happy to see him happy. I laughed gleefully, and accepted the piggyback ride. 

Boy, I thought he was tall, but actually being up at his height for the most part was terrifying. He jogged all around the room while I clung to his shoulders for dear life, hoping he didn’t trip and launch us both out the windows. I caught sight of his brothers sitting on the couches again, who looked to be enjoying Eloni’s first fan almost as much as he was. They kept giving him thumbs up and me waves as he passed by the couch. After a good few minutes of that, he put me down and I took out some random items from my backpack for him to sign. Hey, it couldn’t hurt to have more official merch, even if it was just his signature to remember this night by, and he was so happy to do it anyway. After that, we took that promised wefie (a few of them, actually) in various poses and expressions. My favorite was the one where he’s doing a smooching face and making a finger heart, and I was throwing up a peace sign and smiling like a goofball. I was really enjoying this...If only it could never end! 

Alas, all good things must come to an end, because before I knew it, the attendant was knocking on the door to signal the end of my allotted VIP time. The others were fine with this- They said their goodbyes as normally as they would for any other fan, but Eloni...He looked pretty sad, his smile faltering just a tad. Haym came up to him and threw an arm around the green bot’s shoulder, patting him. “Hey, don’t be shy now! Say goodbye to your fan!” And with that helpful advice, Hayme gave Eloni a push towards me.

He fiddled with his fingers for a moment, looking anywhere but at me. I stood patiently, happy to just still be here with him, even if I was supposed to be leaving now. Soon enough he cleared his throat and spoke. “Thank you for meeting m- us. We really appreciate you being our fan. We look forward to meeting you next time!” He offered a handshake after the small speech. It was endearingly cordial for having just given me a piggyback ride and multiple wefie’s. I just laughed, and opened my arms, inviting him for a hug. His eyes lit up again at that, immediately diving in and scooping me up for the hug. He lifted me off the ground and I once again cling to him for dear life, but...This was a lot different than the piggyback ride. His arms around my waist felt tight, but not painful, and he smelled like mint and cream...I could feel his inner mechanisms chittering away inside his chest against my own, and his small faint giggles were right in my ear...This felt...Really nice….

I really wish I didn’t have to leave.

—

The rest of that night felt like a dream. Crys ended up being the one to drive us all back since I was in a bit of a daze. Everyone was pretty jealous that I got to meet 1010, but we all knew it wasn’t real jealousy. Still, they asked me tons of questions, and I let no detail go untold. Needless to say, they were going to be teasing me for the experience with Eloni for a long time…While simultaneously whining about wanting to meet the other members for themselves. Somehow, in the time I was backstage, Crys had managed to get ahold of another VIP pass online for another concert a few months down the line. Good for her, not for her wallet. Natasha wasn’t kidding about those being expensive…She was going to have to cut back on those nightly raves for a couple weeks at the least. 

When I got home after taking everyone else to their apartments, I threw my bag on the side table and crashed on the couch. I could hang up my signed merch later- I was beat, and I have work tomorrow in the morning. Though the night’s events kept buzzing around in my head, unable to think of anything else but how it felt to talk to and interact with my favorite member of 1010. I could still feel the way he squeezed me gently during the hug, and I could swear as I cuddled into my jacket that it smelled faintly of mint...

In any case, life for me went on as normal after that. I woke up the next day, got dressed, and went to work at the local walk-in health clinic, Speedy-Checkup. Cheesy name, but it got business, and it paid my bills with some leftover change to have fun with. Receptionist work wasn’t glorious, but it was work nonetheless. After my 9-5 shift, I went to the grocery store to pick up some things I had forgotten a few days before. Finally getting home around 7:30, I collapse onto my couch and pay some rather overdue bills online…

Adulthood was fun. Emphasis on the sarcasm there.

Scrolling through my phone for the next few hours, I only take a break from burning my eyes to microwave some random leftovers in my fridge. I ate in silence, the apartment quiet as the city outside started to quiet down as well. I often left my apartment dark, the patio doors letting in those multi-colored city lights and draping my living room in ambient lighting. Metro was always bright and noisy, and it was honestly a 24/7 district, but things generally calmed down by 9pm...Speaking of which, a quick glance at the digital clock on my wall tells me it’s time for bed. I needed to wake up a bit earlier than usual tomorrow since I’m going to be covering a shift for a coworker. I get ready for bed, and I’m out in 20 minutes tops. 

My dreams continued to be filled with a certain green robot, despite the memory already being far behind me.


	2. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloni is insistent on keeping in contact with Oksana- They just aren’t entirely sure why that is. After all, they’re just a normal, unassuming citizen...
> 
> But oh, he makes them feel like they’re the center of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back At It Again At Krispy Kreme, Unedited Edition.
> 
> No beta, we die like Rin’s leg. I wrote half of this in a single hour, so forgive me for plot holes. I’ll clean those up later I guess.
> 
> Mad appreciation to those who gave kudos and left comments!! You are what motivates me!!

“See you tomorrow, Oksana! Don’t forget, we need to come in early tomorrow, it’s stock day!” My coworker yelled as I opened the front door to leave work.

“No worries, I’ll be there, 6am sharp! See you!” I yelled back as I walked through the door and let it close behind me.

I sighed heavily as soon as it clicked closed, the neon lights of the city streets in front of me giving a calming effect already. I tighten my hold around my purse on my shoulder, turning to begin the walk to my apartment. I don’t get even two steps in before I’m interrupted.

“Oksana?” I hear a voice call for me, and I feel an odd sense of familiarity wash over me. I turn to look behind me at the source of the voice, evidently having to crane my neck to a painful degree in order to actually look at them properly, and I’m shocked at who I face- 

“E...Eloni?!” I gasp, covering my mouth with a hand. There he is, in (metaphorical) broad daylight, sporting a neon green hoodie and baggy jeans that actually do a pretty good job of hiding the fact that he’s a robot. Well, save for his feet...hooves...Whatever they were, they were kept out in the open. It looked like he detached the ring on his head too, because it was pretty flat where the hood was drawn up around his face. He had a hopeful yet cautious look on his face as he stared down at me.

“It’s you! I really f- Ran into you here!” He stuttered, giving me an awkward wave of a hand. I absentmindedly waved back, rendered speechless for a solid few seconds. What was he doing here? He’s a megastar, for NSR’s sake! 

“Y-Yeah...I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, I’m happy to see you, I really am! But…” I shuffle my feet out of anxiety. “Aren’t you a little, I don’t know, obvious right now?” I gesture vaguely to him with one hand. He looked confused.

“What do you mean? I’m wearing a disguise.” He tilts his head to one side, appearing totally innocent at the moment.

“...” I can’t formulate a response for another few seconds, mulling over my word choices. “Eloni, sweetie...You’re _9 feet tall_.” I say deadpan. It looks like realization finally dawned on him.

“O-oh…” The glowy bits on his cheeks light up even more, and I can only guess that it’s 1010’s version of a blush. He averts his gaze, looking anywhere but at me. “Well...It’s not like it matters too much anyway, no one will bother me out here.” I don’t understand what he means by that, but he seems keen on not pressing the issue, so I don’t. It’s not my place anyway. 

“Um, okay...Well, what were you out here to do anyway? Your brothers aren’t with you, are they?” I inquire, and immediately I see his face shift from nervous to downright sad. Did I say something wrong?

“Ah, they’re actually back at Baracca Mansion. I just needed a break, you know? Taking a walk around the city sounded nice.” He shrugged noncommittally. I was half surprised to hear any of the members of 1010 did anything separate from each other just because there wasn’t a single piece of media that depicted them solitarily, but it also didn’t surprise me at all seeing as how they still had their own personalities. 

“I see. Nothing wrong with that!” I said, turning to leave. I didn’t want to overstay my welcome in this conversation. “Well, I’ll let you get back to it, it was nice seeing you agai-“ 

“Wait!” Eloni shouted, a hand outstretched towards me and immediately I could see regret wash over his face. He retracted the hand slowly. “Why, um, why don’t you join me? I could use the company. Unless, you’re busy…?” His words held so much hope in them…I took a moment to mull over the invitation, but really, who would pass up an opportunity like this to talk to one of NSR and Vinyl City’s top megastars? A member of one, but one nonetheless. It also helped he was my favorite from said group...

“I’m not busy at all, thank you for the offer. Where to?” I smiled, Eloni returning it tenfold. His mood seemed to have dramatically lifted. 

“I didn’t have anywhere in mind, but now that I think about it, I’d like to see Natura and find a park there. If that’s okay, that is.” Eloni started off so confident, but ended up petering out near the end there. I laughed while nodding, finding it endearing to see a 1010 not at all charming in their usual way. Still, charming in a way. 

We started walking in the direction of Natura- Luckily it wasn’t too far away from my workplace. I had dropped off my lunch bag in my car beforehand, only my purse slung on my shoulder now. It made the walk easier, and I definitely didn’t need my heart issues acting up at the moment, so I’ll take what I can get. Along the way, Eloni and I talked about anything and everything, not unlike our first meeting at the concert a week ago. We ended up in a small but secluded park, the lamps our only source of light since it was already dusk by the time I left work. It made it easier to conceal his identity, even if there weren’t other people in the park anyway. 

“So Zimelu is chasing Rin with a pool noodle, I’m standing on the table to avoid the water, and Haym’s having a ball diving into the flooded basement like it’s a pool party. Meanwhile, Dad J is yelling about how he should have made us waterproof, which made Haym stop like a deer in headlights-“ Eloni rambles on his fourth incomprehensible story of the night, and I’m consistently flabbergasted at how each sentence manages to confuse me even more than the last. Still, I’m laughing my sides off as he gets to the climax of the story. 

“Turns out, Haym has to be heat treated for six hours to get rid of the water while Rin, Zimelu, and Purl-hew have to wait outside Dad’s office for their own repairs. Rin lost his leg again somehow, while the other two fell up a flight of stairs trying to leave the basement. I’m the only one who went to bed at a decent time, since I was perfectly fine!” He laughed, and my own laughter was even harder to reign in. 

“Oh Eloni, how in the heck do you have so many great stories? I swear, you could fill a book with just moments like these!” I brace a hand on a nearby lamp, trying to get my giggles under control enough to walk properly again. Eloni isn’t faring much better, as he’s stopped beside me.

“I don’t know- My brothers can get pretty out of hand like it’s nothing. Haym especially. Not sure what goes through his head most of the time…” He trails off, looking to be in genuine thought over it. I get the last of my giggles out before I finally recollect myself, standing up straight and smoothing my shirt over.

“Well, suffice to say that it sounds pretty entertaining, even if it can be annoying being caught in the middle of it. Wish I had siblings, but my friends more than make up for that.” I idly mention, but it brings back a much more empty feeling that isn’t just due to the lack of siblings…I pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to ruin tonight for something that doesn’t matter anymore. Luckily, Eloni didn’t catch on.

“Yeah, it can be frustrating sometimes. But they’re my brothers, and I love them, so I’d never trade them for anything.” Eloni sounded so genuine then, and heartfelt, it just made something in my chest clench, and I found him all the more endearing for it. I move to sit on a nearby bench, my heart hammering away for many reasons really, but there was one I couldn’t ignore. 

There was a lull in the conversation just then, as I sat on the bench to regain my breath. He chose to sit next to me, a respectable distance away, but not all the way on the opposite end. God, even sitting down he was massive...For one, the wooden bench groaned and protested his weight as he sat down, dipping it slightly actually and I tilted towards him because of it. I had to shift my own weight to not slide. Secondly, he was still tall as hell and the top of my head only reached to just under his shoulders. I was used to being short, clocking in around 4’8, but this was ridiculous. 1010 made normal people seem like miniatures! What did I look like standing next to him? _A toddler?_

A few minutes later, my breathing finally calmed to a steady and slow pace, the uncomfortable shifting inside my chest fading away into obscurity for the time being. I felt a wave of calm and sleepiness wash over me, but I had no problem staying awake still. I leaned back against the support of the bench, noticing Eloni was just as relaxed and staring up at the night sky with a latent look of awe in his eyes.

Vinyl City’s ever-bright streets made it hard to spot any stars, even in the dead of night, but Natura District had a small area where it’s easier to see due to its, well, nature. The lack of artificial lights combined with the large and flat area it occupied made this district the go-to for any sky related events. I can see why Eloni picked this place now- It was quiet but not silent, dark but not pitch black, empty but not devoid of life. And, well, he also looked right at home due to his color scheme of green. The low yellow light of the nearby lamppost cast a soft haze on Eloni, emphasizing his sleek silhouette, but didn’t diminish his own glow from the sections on his cheeks and certain parts of his outfit. He truly was in his element- Dark and contrasted, a neon haven in the night like the raves I go to. But being around him felt a lot more...At peace than those parties. 

I didn’t realize I had been staring at him until he suddenly looked back at me, and I had to quickly avert my gaze to some random spot in the distance. I focused intensely on a bush of roses. 

“Sorry, was I staring…?” He asked, and I had to do a double take. He was asking me if HE was staring? In what world…

“Oh, n-no, not at all! You’re fine.” I stuttered out, no idea why I felt so flustered right now. Was I this flighty back when we first met…? I felt like I was being given more attention than I deserved right now, and it was making me anxious. After all, I’m only a fan- Eloni had plenty of those, right? Even if he didn’t get fan letters, people still liked him. And even if I was the first to meet him, he must have had many others who just haven’t gotten around to it yet- I’m not _really_ his first fan...

Right?

My thoughts were interrupted by a cell phone ringing loudly against the silence- I was about to check my phone when Eloni pulled out his and answered it blindly. I guess he already knew who it was?

“Hi Dad, what’s going on?” He said, and I choked internally. The manager and father of 1010 was on the other line?! I didn’t even get to meet him when I went to that concert, it was just 1010! 

It was silent on Eloni’s end for a while, him nodding Ms humming in the affirmative every once in a while to indicate he was still listening, and Neon J was still talking. It must have been four or five minutes by now, because he eventually looked to me in an apologetic way, as if to say ‘This is taking a while, and it might take longer.’ Finally, after several more minutes, Eloni got the chance to respond.

“Alright, I’ll be home in 10. Bye.” He hung up, and stuffed the phone back in his hoodie pocket. He turned to me then, and had an even guiltier look on his face, though still smiling. 

“Let me guess- You have to go home?” I said, before he could even say anything. I got a self-explanatory expression in response, and I laughed. “It’s fine- Really. I’ve kept you hostage out here longer than I should have-“

“No way! I wanted to hang out with you. It’s been really fun, and I wish I could stay longer, but...Duty calls.” He shrugs, and I tilt my head in confusion. Did he really enjoy talking to me that much? It didn’t seem likely, but then again, we DID just spend the last 2 hours doing nothing but walking and talking...

“Well, I really appreciate the time you’ve given me! After that concert, I thought I’d never get that kind of chance ever again.” I confessed, scratching the back of my head nervously. 

“Well...Actually...If you’re okay with it, I can...Give you my number, and we can talk some more?” Eloni slowly said as he stood up, and my heart just about stopped right there. Give me his number?! What kind of alternate universe am I living in? This can’t be real- It just can’t! What the hell did I do to prompt one of 1010 to offer me his phone number so we can be in regular contact? I’m so confused but so starstruck at the same time, I can’t help but nod fervently, and he doesn’t hesitate in taking out his phone and programming my number into it. I stutter the words out, and I miss the way his hands shake as he types them in.

“Great! So, um, I’ll text you sometime?” He asks, and I nod while I stand up as well. I have to crane my neck up even further again to see his face properly.

“Y-yeah! Have a good night, Eloni!” I wave goodbye, and he does the same.

“Goodnight, Oksana! Be safe!” He yells as we part ways, officially ending this fever dream of a night.

The walk home is long and silent, my mind racing yet also empty the entire way there. I walk through the streets gripping my phone in my jeans pocket, as if it was my lifeline somehow. I don’t realize how hard I’m gripping it until my phone dings with a notification, and the loudness of it scares me out my thoughts. I take it out, heart pounding for some reason, and I’m disappointed when it’s just a game notification. I sigh, putting it back in my pocket- Why am I so jumpy today, anyway? 

I repeatedly ask myself that, but I know the reason why. I just don’t want to think about it.

I walk up the cold steps to the door of my apartment, swinging it open to a just as cold living room. I left the window open before I left work today, since it was forecasted to be a hotter evening. It’s frigid instead. I lock the deadbolt behind me as I set down my bags on the side table next to the couch, flopping down on the cushions with a heavy sigh of not-quite-relief. I let the digital ticking of the wall clock ring throughout the room in comparative silence, accompanied by only my self-deprecating opinions and the slow and steady huff of my breaths. I feel sick, a heavy feeling settling in my chest familiarly. I did too much walking today.

My phone, which I’d thrown haphazardly on the coffee table in front of me, buzzed to life and lit up with a text notification. I stare at the indistinguishable screen for a minute, before relenting and lurching forward to grab at it. The glaring light nearly blinds me in the near pitch black of the room and it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust-

It’s from Eloni. 

**Unknown Number**  
_Hi!! It’s me, Eloni. Hope you made it home safely. I probably should have walked you home, since I took you all the way out to Natura so late at night…_

He’s so sweet to think about that. I can’t help but smile at his style of text, something about it was saccharine in nature. I quickly typed back a reply, not wanting to make him wait or worry. 

**Oksana**  
_No worries! I got home safe- I understand you had business to attend to. I don’t live far from Natura, just Metro. Hoping everything is well there. -OK_

I put down my phone to get ready for bed in the bathroom, and when I return a few minutes later I see that he’d already replied the minute after mine. He sure was fast…

**Eloni**  
_That’s good, I’m glad. I’d feel pretty guilty if something happened to you after we went our ways. Everything is fine here, Dad just called for an emergency meeting- Nothing some extra practice couldn’t fix._

I just got done reading the first message when he typed and sent another, before I could even begin to reply.

_Do you want to hang out again sometime?_

Oh.

That’s...An unexpected thing. Why did he want to see me again? I took another minute to think of a response, unsure if I should say yes or no...On one hand, I really did enjoy my time with him, and he was so funny and bright, all I could do was smile and laugh...But on the other, he’s one of NSR’s top 5, and I’d rather not get mixed up in some sort of rumor mill. Even if I’m only an acquaintance, the media would take one inch and turn it into a mile if given the chance. Then again...He must have already thought about this, right? Otherwise he wouldn’t have asked. If he feels it’s fine...Maybe there’d be no harm in saying yes just this once or twice. I make quick work of my reply.

**Oksana**  
_Sure, I’d love that. I work in the mornings, so just let me know when you have free time._

_I have to get ready for bed now, I’ll talk to you later, Eloni. Goodnight. -OK_

It’s only a few seconds before I get another text. 

_Okay, goodnight, Oksana~_

I giggle softly, noticing the heavy feeling in my chest start to lift away, and I finally close the app and turn off my phone to officially go to bed. Having no lights to turn off, I simply change into pajamas, climb into bed, and fall asleep to more curly green dreams.

——

It’s a few days before I hear from Eloni again. Of course, I expected this- He’s a megastar, and I’ve got my own responsibilities to tend to. A couple days after our night out and exchange of numbers, I have a day out with the girls- It’s the weekend, and I need to wind down from my job. I love the work, but some customers can be a pain...I’d like to forget all about it now, my friends are much in the same boat, and what better way to relax than to find the nearest, loudest rave and party to our hearts desire?

We’ve been at a hole-in-the-wall club since 9 this evening, and it’s well into the AM by now. Aurora and Emma are crowd surfing, while Natasha is busy drinking the whole bar down. Crys and I are the most tame of the bunch, ironically- Just dancing the night away and yelling like madmen who can’t afford to do it on the weekdays. Which wouldn’t be a lie...In any case, it’ll be several more hours before we leave for the night (morning?) and group-crash at my apartment like we always do, and I’ve got a buzz in my head from alcohol and the energy of the people around me. The music blaring over the surround sound barely register as anything more than another set of noises that I move my body to. 

“Crys! I need to go to the bathroom!” I yell over the roar of the club, and she seems to hear my because she nods and follows me through the crowd to the bathrooms. 

It’s a lot quieter in here, even if it echoes. The bright lighting and clean floors make me feel like I’m in a whole other universe, and it’s strangely alienating. It makes the buzzing in my head worse. 

“Dude, your phone is off the hook! Answer it already!” I finally register Crys yelling at me as I go to enter a stall, and my brain stalls. It clicks, and I take my phone out of my pocket- I really shouldn’t have had it in there, I should have left it in the car- to see I have 3 missed messages.

**Eloni**  
_(Sent: 9:45pm) Oksana, are you busy tomorrow morning? I have some free time after practices tomorrow, if you’d like to meet up?_

_(Sent 5:32am) We’re almost done for the day, maybe in about an hour._

_(Sent 6:47am)Haym keeps trying to steal my phone to see why I’m staring at it so much...He’s so annoying, but I love him._

I laughed dizzily, not quite coming down from the high of the atmosphere outside the restrooms. “Man, is it 6am already? Winter is messing me up…” I shot at Crys, who was fixing her makeup and who just barked a laugh at me. I typed back a response to Eloni, but made sure to keep my spelling in check.

**Oksana**  
_Absolutely. I’m actually just about to leave a party, if you want to meet me somewhere in downtown Metro. -OK_

I do my business in the stall, and by the time I get out and wash my hands, another text was sent through.

**Eloni**  
_A party? This early in the morning?_

_Okay, let’s meet up at this cafe I’ve been meaning to try out. I’ll send you the name and address. Let me know when you’re on your way and I’ll meet you there ASAP!_

**Oksana**  
_Got it! I’ll let you know. -OK_

I turn to Crys, putting my phone back in my pocket. She’s messing with her blonde hair, which is done up in the longest ponytail I think I’ve ever seen, though it’s not unusual for her in specific. “Hey, I’m gonna head out after this next song, I got someone to meet up with this morning.” I say as I straighten my own appearance out. Out of the corner of my eye, Crys looks at me as if I’ve grown another head. 

“Are you kidding? You’re gonna crash SO hard once you leave this club- I hope you know that!” She yells, still unable to control her volume. Her lisp is even more pronounced than usual. 

“Probably, but it involves coffee so maybe it won’t be too bad.” I laugh. I wipe off some eyeliner that got smudged on my cheek. 

“Girl, you got heart issues- I’m not even gonna tell you how bad that idea is, too.” She retorts, making a weird face in the mirror. 

“Well, it’s not like late night raving is any better for me than caffeine is, wouldn’t you say?” I was right, and Crys knew I was right. Hence, she scoffed playfully and left the restrooms, and I start following her and laughing in jest. As promised, I stay for one more song, and I bid my farewells to my friends who are sad to see me go so early. Yeah, 7am is early… 

I text Eloni to let him know I’m on the way to the cafe, and I waste no time in ordering the largest and most caffeine-dense cup of coffee I can physically order. The barista looks at me in fear as I ask for 8 espresso shots. It’s not until I get my order and sit down at a two-seater table that I see Eloni- Dressed up in his “disguise,” as he calls it- enter the cafe like the world’s most nervous giraffe. He spots me as I wave, and he waves back before getting in line to order something for himself. After that, he makes his way over to my table and sits down, the chair creaking with the settled weight not unlike that bench did a few days ago… 

“Hey, thanks for meeting me so early in the morning- I know it’s probably not the best time, but I have practice a couple hours from now, and I know you said you were already doing something, and-“ He shrinks into his chair with every word, and I put my hand up to signal for him to stop, smiling. 

“Say no more, I get it. Life is busy, being who you are. Gotta catch a break sometime, right?” I say, and he instantly perks up, no longer caving in on himself, posture-wise. 

“Y-yeah...By the way, what’s got you up so early? You look pretty tired.” Eloni commented, but quickly looked panicked at his choice of words, suddenly waving his hands in a placating manner. “N-not that you look bad or anything, quite the opposite really, j-just that, um...You know, you don’t look well-rested.” It took me a great amount of effort not to laugh at the poor boy. 

“It’s fine, I get what you mean. To be honest, I’m kind of a...Raver. I’ve been up for about 24 hours now, and this coffee is saving my life.” I take another gulps of that sweet, sweet coffee, and I can feel my chest flutter in response. I convince myself it’s because of the caffeine and lack of sleep. 

“Really? Oh my NSR, you should be asleep right now! Why did you say yes to meeting me if you’ve been up for 24 hours?!” He exclaims while wide-eyed, almost comically concerned, and luckily we’re in the back of the cafe so almost no one can hear us. There’s only a couple others in here anyway. 

“Oh trust me, I’d be up continuing to party anyway, regardless if you asked me to hang out or not. It’s the weekend, and it’s...just what I do to relax...With my friends and, stuff...” I started off talking so confidently, but by the end I sounded so sheepish, it kills me inside. I avoid eye contact, and take another sip from my cup. 

“Anyway, I’m here now, so let’s talk.” I try to change the subject. Luckily, he relents, and we chat the morning away. It’s a couple hours before he gets another call from Neon J, telling him to come home. So, once again we part and text each other once we make it home. 

The next few weeks are just like this. I’ve all but forgotten the cons of being a celebrity’s friend. We text, we set a day to hang out, we stay for hours, work interrupts us, and we text again. It’s like clockwork, and we’ve settled into the simple rhythm of our friendship. It’s...Nice, in a way, and comforting, to have expanded out a little bit more. It’s interesting and intimidating, sure, to have a friend who’s incredibly talented and famous, but I’ve always known myself to be mediocre in comparison, so nothing has really changed. 

Well, except for my heart. And not the real one, the _figurative_ one. The one that keeps going crazy every time he’s near, the one that threatens to burst out of my chest when he says all these sweet and caring things to me. It’s as if I’ve never experienced undivided attention before, even though I definitely have through Crys and the other girls, and it’s making me stutter and stumble my way through every interaction with Eloni...I’m making a fool of myself, blushing every time he calls me “Sana”! I should be used to this by now, right? I should be unfazed by the nickname and the sweet words…I’ve never fallen for a 1010’s charm, why am I starting now? 

Easy. It’s because it’s NOT “1010’s charm”, it’s _Eloni’s_ charm. It’s all him. Every word, every gesture, every text is all him, and it’s obvious to see he’s not programmed like the other four, who have boundless wells of charisma and suaveness. Eloni is cute, and funny, with a unique twist on lyrical writing and poetry that we’ve shared throughout the weeks that makes me see stars. Yet, I can also tell there’s something inside him that’s lonely, alienated, anxious...And maybe, just maybe, I like him because I can relate so much to that. Maybe I like him because he seems to like _me_. I’m not special or good enough, and I never will be, but oh, Eloni makes me feel like I could be one day... 

And that’s a very dangerous feeling. 


End file.
